Un ange pas si naïf
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Castiel a trouvé le moyen idéal pour que Naomi le laisse s'en aller de son affreux bureau blanc! Quel est-il? Et puis, qui a dit que Castiel était naïf! Cet ange a plus d'un tour dans ses plumes! (crack! fic SANS PAIRING!)


**Bonsoir! Voici un OS humoristique (du moins je l'espère) sur Castiel et Naomi! Crack! Fic mais aucun pairing^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Castiel attendait patiemment auprès de Naomi, attentif à ses ordres. Il devait rester assis et réfléchir en attendant qu'elle soit prête à lui parler, tout simplement. Il poirotait ici depuis un petit bout de temps, et se sentait _étrangement_ apaisé d'être chez lui, quoique ce bureau blanc n'engageait pas forcément à l'apaisement, mais Castiel s'en fichait du moment qu'il sentait la Grâce d'un autre ange près de la sienne. En attendant de pouvoir disposer, ou de devoir accomplir une autre mission, il regardait les lieux. Ou plutôt, il regardait sa sœur qui lisait un dossier. Dommage, elle cachait une partie d'elle...une partie physique de son corps qui intéressait Castiel, juste un peu ! Une poitrine cachée par le dossier qu'elle tenait en main.

-Cesse donc de penser autant à ma poitrine, Castiel, lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix suave et douce, soit sa voix la plus manipulatrice.

Castiel ne put que baisser le regard, ne rougissant même pas alors qu'il s'était fait prendre sur le fait. Un ange, ça ne rougissait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis des poitrines, il en avait vu des tonnes ! Enfin...depuis sa naissance, il en avait vu suffisamment, et pas que celles des humaines ! Ca lui était aussi arrivé de voir, par accident, celles de ses sœurs, ou celles de démons, moins jolies forcément, ou celles de monstres. Des créatures, c'était un plus joli nom que monstre. Pour passer le temps, Castiel commença à se remémorer du nombre de poitrines d'anges qu'il avait vu. Celle d'Hester, malencontreusement, celle de Raphael lorsqu'il avait pris un véhicule féminin, bien avant cette histoire de Purgatoire...celle de...

-Castiel ! soupira Naomi, relevant les yeux bleus de son dossier moins intéressant que prévu.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'y peux rien ! se justifia rapidement le brun, sachant déjà de quoi elle parlait.

Elle se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire et de le transpercer du regard, sa méthode de le sonder en fait, puis retourna à ses affaires. Un dossier sur un vilain ange qui ne faisait que des siennes...ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ça ! Elle soupira, cherchant quelque chose. Castiel, dans sa générosité infini, lui conseilla de revenir sur ce dossier un peu plus tard ! Elle le jaugea quelques instants, puis prit un autre dossier, laissant trainer celui qu'elle avait actuellement. Castiel devrait plutôt être dans la protection du paradis plutôt que sur le terrain, songea-t-elle avant de se taper mentalement les ailes. Laisser un meurtrier protéger le paradis ? Hors de question !

-Je suis bien d'accord, soupira ce dernier.

-Nous t'aiderons à te laver de tes actes, Castiel. Ais foi en nous, lui demanda-t-elle avec ce même sourire, un sourire sincère mais...toujours aussi manipulateur, au fond.

Un sourire trop vrai pour être vrai. Castiel se comprenait ! Pour se détendre, il fit taper ses doigts sur les accoudoirs extrêmement blancs, et laissa son regard trainer partout. Surtout sur sa sœur. Ses cheveux. L'ange mâle fronça les sourcils et détailla cette chevelure, s'attirant à nouveau l'attention de Naomi.

-Castiel ? Pourquoi m'inspectes-tu autant du regard ?

-Oh, je ne voulais pas te déranger ! Je me posais juste une question.

-Avec toi ce n'est jamais une question, sourit-elle, se détendant et l'autorisant à parler.

-Voilà, je regardais tes cheveux, et je me demandais...pourquoi tu as un chignon ? Je veux dire, tu serais moins sévère et aigrie si tu avais tes cheveux à l'air libre. Moi je pense ça, en tout cas. Tu es très belle, ne te méprends pas, mais te voir avec un chignon me donne l'impression que tu es comme ce professeur de Poudlard, dans Harry Potter. Le professeur...McGoogle, je crois. Ou Mcgonald ? Enfin, bref, elle aussi a un chignon et des lunettes, et elle fait peur parce qu'elle est sévère et aigrie. Toi, tu n'as pas de rides, mais elle...

-Ca...sti...el ? bafouilla Naomi, décontenancée par...cette attitude !

-Tu ne pourrais pas enlever ce pain au raisin de ta tête ? quémanda-t-il sans comprendre la colère qui s'emparait déjà de sa sœur.

Un pain au raisin, maintenant ! Castiel était décidément encore plus cinglé que quand elle l'avait recueilli, de force par ailleurs, au paradis après s'être tâché les plumes à essayer de le sortir du purgatoire, où il avait d'ailleurs fait une crise d'adolescent ailé pour rester dans cet endroit puant et très peu propre et entretenu ! Pour peu, elle l'y aurait laissé, dans ce lieu qu'il chérissait tant, mais mission obligée, elle avait dû se le coltiner jusqu'à destination...les portes du paradis. Pas les portes sexuelles, entendons-nous bien !

-Je mets un chignon pour éviter que l'on m'arrache les cheveux si je dois aller sur le terrain et si un ennemi tente de me ralentir, consentit-elle cependant à admettre, son regard lançant des éclairs.

-Oh...et si je les détachais ?

-Retourne sur Terre ! lança-t-elle en minaudant.

-Mais tu serais tellement plus chaleureuse avec tes cheveux libres !

-Castiel, menaça-t-elle.

-Naomi...je peux m'en aller ?

-Va t'en tout de suite et attends mes ordres...et ne reviens plus d'ici là ! Et arrête de regarder...Mc...McGoogle ! fulmina-t-elle, sans voir le petit sourire qu'avait Castiel en coin lorsqu'il se retourna vers la porte en verre.

D'eux deux, c'était bien lui qui menait le plus Naomi à la baguette, ça, c'était sûr et certain ! Mais il faudrait quand même qu'il pense à détacher ses cheveux un jour, cela dit...au moins pour voir si elle était aussi belle ou laide que McGoogle ! Non, c'était...McGonald ? Zut, il ne se souvenait pas de ce nom...mais c'était un professeur de métamorphose féminin ! Bref, pour parler de sa journée, Castiel s'en alla heureux après avoir exaspéré volontairement Naomi pour qu'elle le laisse s'en aller. Ah, quelle belle journée ! Il s'en retourna sur Terre contempler le sommeil de Dean et Sam Winchester en attendant les ordres du pain au raisin qu'était sa sœur !

* * *

**Une minute suffit pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce...comment vous appelleriez ce truc? x)**


End file.
